1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power control apparatus that controls maximum electric power to be supplied from a power supply source to a load set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an ampere breaker is provided in an electrical circuit shunted for each customer, and if a current which exceeds the contracted amperage of a customer flows through the electrical circuit, the electrical circuit is disconnected by the ampere breaker (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5044225).